


Wings of Light

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Anakin, Child Abuse, Coming up with lore for this was a pain in the ass, Fan made lore, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kenobi sass(TM), Loth Cats, Never trust being offered a fruit, Not on Draconia, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan being a dad, Obi-Wan is smooth, Obi-Wan may need therapy after this one, Protective Obi-Wan, Sexual Tension, Teasing Anakin, Teasing Obi-Wan, White is a precious cinnamon roll and needs protecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Draconians sometimes need the help of a Jedi to produce a child that will lead them through tough times--a child purely of the Light Side. Obi-Wan is chosen to father the next White Wing. However, fifteen years after the birth of White Kenobi, Obi-Wan must return to the planet of Draconia in the midst of the Clone Wars to prevent a crisis that would make the vaping war near unwinnable.





	Wings of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Major Thank you to nicky_writes for beta reading this for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years prior to the main story, Obi-Wan is sent to Draconia to father a White Wing with a Draconian woman named K'arulra. Unfortunately--fortunately???--he has to stay with her throughout the pregnancy and be there when the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Height reference time, because this is kinda important for visualization stuff. Obi-Wan is 1.82 meters (182 cm), which translates to five feet eleven and a half inches tall. That's respectable. It's also tiny by Draconian standards. A short female Draconian (females are smaller) is two and a quarter meters tall. that's seven feet and almost five inches. K'arulra is 2.3 meters tall. That's seven and a half feet. I just want you guys to get a feel for how tiny Obi-Wan is in comparison to these people.

Small whispers ran through the crowd as the rather small ship settled into the landing bay. It was made to be fast, not necessarily designed for comfort. A Draconian would not fit easily. Not when they were two and a quarter meters tall--on a short female. It was a sleek model, but too small in height to fit a tall human within comfortable range. 

The Draconians that had gathered were curious at best. They knew of the prophecy of a White Wing saving them from a Black Wing. The art that showed the prophecy showed black tendrils surrounding the Draconians and a White Wing swooping in on a Draconian Wyvern--a feathered, flighted reptile that hunted anything in their rainforests. They were usually feared by the people, but if one would help save them, then they would accept that the beasts were of use. 

There was a Jedi on the ship. They could feel it. The feeling of the Light Side was often appreciated, even if they had no alignment either way. Some of the Draconians were excited to see what would happen. The presence of a Jedi meant that someone was becoming a mother to a White Wing. Everyone was saying it would be K’arulra, as she was the head of the planet. 

Slowly, the hatch began to open on the ship, and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. A young man of roughly twenty years old stepped off, looking around. He was not quite two meters tall, with strawberry blond hair. What caught everyone’s attention was not the beige color of his tunic and pants, but instead the Padawan braid. A few Draconians were extremely insulted by the thought of a mere *Padawan* being the one to father the new White Wing. 

“Surely there’s been a mistake…” Someone muttered to a neighbor. 

“Maybe he’s just here because his Master is here and his training needs to be kept up?” Another whispered.

“Not on a ship like that. That Padawan probably had no room as it was.” Quipped a third.

\-------------

Obi-Wan shuddered as he looked over the Draconians. The one he had spoken to as he landed was nowhere to be seen. And she was supposed to be the one he….

 _Nope. Let’s not think about that right now._ He thought. He was mildly uncomfortable with the situation. Or extremely uncomfortable. The idea of having a child was extremely appealing to him despite the Jedi Code. Or maybe it was because of the Code. No Jedi he was aware of that had fathered a Draconian had fallen to the Dark Side. He had done his research--and given that he would be staying for close to a year, he had a datapad in his pocket that would allow him to keep up with studies or just read.

There was a mild bit of alarm in the people. They hadn’t expected a Padawan. And Obi-Wan would admit, he hadn’t expected to be chosen for this, either. He’d honestly expected someone older--or at least someone already Knighted--to be chosen to father the child. He couldn’t piece together why he was chosen, but he was ok with this.

The crowd suddenly parted, creating a path and dropping to one knee in a show of respect. A rather tall Draconian woman approached. There were black horns that curled back and down from her forehead, though it was hard to tell if they met and where due to the way her long, blonde hair fell. Her legs and scales were a lovely, deep shade of crimson. Her wings were folded neatly against her back, but they seemed to be the same color. 

But what really hit Obi-Wan about her was her eyes. Piercing emerald green. He was admittedly caught off guard by them. They were intimidating, and challenging, and absolutely beautiful. So what if those eyes had slit pupils? They were stunning. 

“You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She said in a voice that was as soft as velvet. “A pleasure to meet you in person. I am K’arulra.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Obi-Wan said cooly, internally fighting to keep his voice even. He slowly stepped down, realizing he was quite a bit shorter than her. 

K’arulra gave a sweet smile and offered a fruit. Obi-Wan accepted, taking a bite. It was very strongly flavored, but very sweet. He hadn’t expected an offering, but he was grateful nonetheless--though he had no idea why everyone but K’arulra was leaving. If she was the one in charge, wouldn’t they want to spend as much time with her as possible to try to gain favor?

“We should head to my colrade.” The red scaled Draconian murmured, gently stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Normally, Obi-Wan would have leaned away from the touch, not normally one for making contact with his face, but K’arulra’s claws made the contact enjoyable. Definitely not what he expected from a race that looked like they might just eat humans when they got the chance. Arms that ended in talons, and feet that showed that the Draconians were more reptilian in nature than their human faces and body would have one believe. The wings had caused them to once be viewed as monsters, though they seemed to be more of a playful species than Obi-Wan had expected. As he began to follow K’arulra, he noticed that even some of the older people were tumbling on the ground in play fights. The only word he could find to describe it was “endearing.”

Obi-Wan blinked as K’arulra opened a large door. The wood was a pure white color, but naturally so. Or painted by an amazing artist who had made the wood grain far too realistic. Obi-Wan was more willing to believe the former, given he still had much to learn about the galaxy. The crimson Draconian noticed and huffed a laugh. There was something adorable about that sound that caught the Padawan off guard.

“This is home.” K’arulra said. “There’s already a room set up for you. In case you decide you want to sleep alone.”

“And why would I want to let a beautiful woman like you be cold and lonely through the night?” Obi-Wan asked before he could even think about what was coming out of his mouth. And when his mind caught up, he realized he didn’t regret a word of it.

“I see how it is.” The woman teased. “Let’s have some fun!”

\----------------

Obi-Wan gave a soft groan as he woke up, snuggled against something warm. Instinctively, he shifted closer. As much as he wanted to say that it was just a pillow, the sound of even breathing and the feeling of rough scales against his bare skin told him everything he needed to know. The night before--or at least, the actions of the night before--were not a dream. Not that he wanted them to be a dream. He’d found out he got along far better than he expected with K’arulra, and he was content with that. It meant the next however long until they actually had the White Wing wouldn’t be so hard.

“Mmmrrrgh….” K’arulra muttered, curling around Obi-Wan. “Is the sun up yet…?”

“I don’t think so.” Obi-Wan murmured gently, carefully caressing one of her wings. “Go back to sleep. Given the reaction to me eating that fruit you gave me, I highly doubt anyone will be bothering you for a while.”

He had figured out rather quickly--well, K’arulra had told him--that the sweet fruit that reminded him too much of a smoothie was a proposition to sleep with someone in a more… intimate matter. Draconians were very open about such things, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was their more beastly instincts. K’arulra had been kind enough to warn Obi-Wan about them. Not that his back hadn’t ended up scratched to the Nine Hells regardless. But he’d at least had warning it would happen.

“All right, fine.” K’arulra muttered, shifting so she could hide her face in Obi-Wan’s chest. “You win…”

He chuckled to himself and began to idly stroke her hair, memorizing how soft it was, rule on attachments be damned for the time being. Her tail tip rested against his shoulder, which was a show of trust from him. Her tail ended in a black trident that could easily kill someone. It was dangerous, having her tail so close to his neck. If she were to panic in her sleep, her tail could easily stab him. And that would be a death sentence.

 _I at least want to see this child before I die._ He thought as K’arulra began to snore softly. *I want to meet this child. They may not remember me, but I want to meet them.*

\---------

“Obi-Wan, we did it!” K’arulra cheered from the doorway, jarring the Padawan from his meditation. “I’m pregnant!!”

“That’s great!” Obi-Wan called, running to see the crimson scaled Draconian. They had been trying for about a month at this point, and Obi-Wan had gotten worried that one of them was infertile.

He gently hugged his companion, smiling brightly. He had to contain his excitement, and not just because he was training to become a Jedi. The baby would be Force sensitive. The waves of excitement in the Force coming from Obi-Wan could potentially be bad for the child. He realized that made no sense the moment the thought crossed his mind. How many parents got excited or worried when they found out they’d have a child? If that child was Force sensitive, the child would be fine, even though Obi-Wan didn’t want to risk overwhelming the poor thing so soon. 

“I’m so glad the child is yours, Obi-Wan. I am so, so glad…” K’arulra murmured, resting her head on Obi-Wan’s.

“I am too. But could your posture hurt the child?” Obi-Wan asked, more curious and worried than anything. As enjoyable as the past month had been, he didn’t want to lose all the effort that had been made.

“At the moment, no.”

\--------

“Vape you, Kenobi!” K’arulra yelled from the other room. “Your daughter is kicking me!”

Obi-Wan walked in and gently hugged the woman. Six months into the pregnancy. Three months until he got to see the child. He was finding it harder and harder to contain his joy at the thought of being a father, but he had to contain it at the moment. The child was smarter than he expected, even in the womb. She actually listened to him--but only him for whatever reason. 

“Now, now, little one. While I do appreciate you reminding us you’re alive and well, there’s no need to bruise your mother." He cooed, gently rubbing K’arulra’s belly. 

As though responding, the baby gave one more kick before settling down. K’arulra pouted and folded her arms, earning a gentle kiss on the cheek from Obi-Wan. She grumbled softly before shifting to curl up against his side. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan.” She said quietly.

“I love you too. Just try to get some rest for me, ok? I know the little one kept you up last night.” Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing her back. 

K’arulra didn’t need further prompting to close her eyes and drift off. Obi-Wan chuckled and fell asleep as well, having gotten as much sleep as she had.

\--------

Obi-Wan flinched as K’arulra screamed in pain and exertion. How long had they been at this now? He’d lost track, and the medical droids seemed anxious. The medical droids. Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder and gently stroked K’arulra’s cheek in hopes of comforting her. His other hand had broken in several places from being squeezed, and there was blood from the claws digging in. But he willingly endured, knowing his lover was in far more pain. 

Another hour had passed, and things had finally settled. K’arulra was resting, half awake and breathing heavily. Obi-Wan’s hand had been treated--and would be fully healed at the Jedi Temple within the next few days. The medical droids were worried about how *tiny* the baby girl K’arulra had just birthed was. The baby was about average for a human child, but she was half Draconian. 

As it turned out, K’arulra and the baby were fine. The little girl was just very small. Everyone had been thrilled to hear it. 

When the droids brought the child back, K’arulra motioned to Obi-Wan. He was then handed the baby, whom K’arulra had called White.

“I’m sorry. Did you just call her White?” Obi-Wan asked as he carefully cradled the baby against his chest. There was a tiny golden ridge on her forehead, and even the bony parts of her ear fins were gold. Her scales and the thin wisps of hair she had were white. Her wings were folded haphazardly, as though she’d given her best attempt.

“She’s like a little white light. So bright and pure.” K’arulra said, sounding quite pleased with herself.

Obi-Wan chuckled and sat down, stroking White’s cheek. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice was screaming at him to take the child with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did corrupt what should have been a perfectly innocent fruit gift. Did you guys think I have anything that remotely resembles shame???? *I do have shame, I just like writing stupid shit like this.*


End file.
